Cat's in the Cradle
by CocaCola Gold
Summary: Stories about births of main characters, different from other ones out there. Short and sweet, I promise. First up, Captain Jack, natrually! 2nd Will. 3rd Norrington. 4th Elizabeth. 5th Barbossa. 6th Jones. 7th and last, guess who...
1. Born at Sea: Captain Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer- idea by the lovely Ophelia's Madness

About the birth of main characters.

Cat's in the Cradle

-Born at Sea; _Captain _Jack Sparrow-

First chapt. About Jack…

-

Cold ocean water filled the longboat in splashes as the two men rowed to port with hot and labored strokes. A woman with tangled, dark hair and sweat dripping off her screamed with each row of the boat as she lay in the middle of the boat between the two men.

"Oh, fer Godssakes woman, shut up!" The taller of the men yelled at her, sweat dripping off him.

"I'm bloody givin' birth!" She screamed, reaching over and smacking him hard on the arm. The shorter one spoke to her as he rowed.

"Listen, Miss Sparrow, we're gitting' ya ta land fast as we can, can ya jist-"

"Bloody 'ell!" The woman screamed and pushed, opening her legs from under her shirts. "I'm bloody givin' birth on the damn ocean!" She sobbed as tears, sweat and sea water stunk her eyes and she had to close them.

"Oh God, 'e's comin' out…" The shorter and kinder man groaned as he saw the bloody baby's head crown.

"Another damned bastard comin' inta the world." The taller sighed, turning away from the blood and goo spewing forth from the woman.

"I know 'oo this child's father is!" The woman managed out in a howl as she gripped the sides of the boat and pushed, shoving her bare feet against the shorter man's body for balance.

"'E's a'comin' out!" The shorter cried over the crash of the waves. And then he did. The bloody little baby boy. The woman grabbed him, protectively, snatching him away from the two men who eyed him suspiciously.

"What's 'is name?" The shorter asked her, trying to show empathy for the poor woman.

"Do we 'afta go ta land now?" The taller asked, stopping rowing and leaning his arms on the boat's sides.

"I'll name 'im after 'is father. Douglas." She labored out.

"After the man 'oo dumped ya on some boat wit a buncha fishermen?" The taller grunted. The woman looked startled, then down at her baby wrapped in her ripped skirts. The child looked up at her and tugged at his nose with his tiny fingers. She sighed,

"Well, my brother's name was Jack…"

-

Well? Reviews? Unsigned welcome…


	2. A Reason to Come Home: William Turner

Disclaimer- idea by the lovely Ophelia's Madness

About the birth of main characters.

Cat's in the Cradle

-A Reason to Come Home; William Turner-

Second chapt. About Will…

-

"Oh, Bill, why'd ya do this ta me!" William Turner's wife yelled at him, laughing a little. William gave her a little smile. She lay on a ragged bed in their little apartment.

"Move, move!" The midwife commanded and shooed Bill out of her way.

"Bill…" his wife groaned a clutched her husband's hand in pain, causing pain to shoot up his own wrist and arm.

"Ow, Sarah…" Bill winced and she glared at him, sweat dripping into her face.

"'Cause I'm so damn comfortable 'ere!" She shot and clutched his fingers tighter. The midwife pulled up Sarah's skirts to look under and see the baby's head coming.

'C'mon, Sarah, gimme a boy…" Bill half-prayed out loud as he glanced down to see his wife's reaction.

"Oh, shut up! Lemme know if _ya_ wanna be down 'ere doin' this! Then _ya_ can decide what the hell I pump out!" She yelled, then gave a groan and pushed.

"Alright, Mr. 'Bill', why dontcha git outta 'ere an' give yer wife some space, 'uh?" The annoyed midwife spat at him through bad teeth.

"BILL!" Sarah screamed and gave a huge push as Bill held her hand tightly and the midwife reached down and helped pull out a baby covered in blood and goo.

"My son?" Bill asked, eagerly, as Sarah let his hand drop and gave an exasperated and exhausted sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, too." She mumbled, closing her eyes to rest.

"Sure is, Mr. Bill, a lil' lad." The midwife swabbed the baby and handed it to him. "I'm a'gonna need my pay, now." She told him, packing up her things.

"Uh, yeah, on the table." He gestured to his sack of coins on the table, too preoccupied with his baby boy to notice the midwife grab a bit more than she was worth and the slip away and out the door.

Bill cradled his bundle and walked over to his wife as the child looked around through wide, blue eyes. The baby gave a little gargling noise of choking up some mucus. "Ohhh, my baby…" Sarah smiled and took the child from her husband as he sat down on her small bed. "Now, aren'tcha glad ya made port, love?" Sarah asked her husband as she cleaned her baby's face with a semi-bloodied rag.

"Of course," he smiled at his wife, humoring her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, whadda we name 'im?" She asked, humor lacing her voice. She knew exactly what her baby boy would be named, she had known since the minute she knew her husband's name.

"Arnold?" Bill asked and Sarah looked up, startled. She then smiled and threw a bloody rag at him as he laughed.

"I think we should name him..." Sarah smiled at her baby, then up at her husband. Bill reached over and kissed his wife, then kissed his baby on the forehead. "I think we should name him William. Lil' William."

-

Well? Reviews? Unsigned welcome…


	3. An Unwanted Joy: James Norrington

Disclaimer- idea by the lovely Ophelia's Madness- please read her fic too!

About the birth of main characters.

Cat's in the Cradle

-An Unwanted Joy; James Norrington-

Third chapt. About Norrington…

-

"Oh, Lord, someone get this child _out_ of me!" Margaret Norrington shrieked as the midwife-nurses her husband had hired covered their ears.

"Mrs. Norrington, please, we're try-"

"Oh _shut up_!" She wailed in her high-pitched voice. The nurses looked at each other and were quiet, working quickly. "My Lord, were the _hell_ is my husband!" She yelled and one of the nurses spoke of, timidly.

"Well, milady, he's off on in a conference across the sea, I thou-"

"Oh, God damn you, woman! I knew that!" She hollered and spread her legs and pushed. "Why isn't this child coming out!" She labored and one of the nurses examined and spoke up.

"Alright, one more big pus-"

"I've been doing 'one more bloody push' for over two bloody hours!" She shrieked and gave a loud moan, finally pushing a child into the world. The nurses all gathered around and smiled, one of them holding the baby boy who cried. Margaret gave a huge sigh of relief, collapsing back. Suddenly, one of the nurses said,

"Oh no."

"What?" Margaret asked, relaxing,

"Um, Mrs. Norrington, I believe you're due for twins."

Margaret sat straight up and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her blonde hair fell in strings over her shoulders as she looked at the defenseless nurses who backed away a little.

"Damn you all to _Hell_!" She shrieked and leaned back as she had another contraction.

"But Mrs. Norrington, aren't you happy? Two healthy-"

"No, I'm not bloody _happy_, the last time I was in this much pain I was nearly _drowning_!" She hollered as she pushed and continued talking in her high voice. "The nanny's going to take these damn children, anyway, why the hell do _I_ have to give bir- Ahhhhh!" She screeched and her second child came out. "There… are… no… bloody… more…" she panted, sweat dripping off her face and glaring at the nurses, "are there?"

"No," one of the nurses held the other baby and looked sadly at it. "It was a girl…" She sighed, holding the limp and bloody body.

"Oh, wonderful, I went through that for a corpse." Margaret collapsed backwards again, as one of the nurses came over with her child.

"Mrs. Norrington? Your boy…" the nurse smiled a little and tried to hand the child to Margaret, who looked at the woman as though she was insane.

"_I_ don't _want_ it." She assured the poor woman holding the sobbing baby. "I never _wanted_ children." She told her, closing her eyes for some sleep. "Dump it with the nanny, she already takes care of the other two." She said. The nurses looked at each other and one of the spoke up.

"Um, Mrs. Norrington, what are you going to call the boy? She asked as the other nurse cradled it to sleep.

"If it was a girl, it was to be Harriet…" Margaret sighed, eyes close and trying to sleep, "and if it were a boy, after its' father, Fredrick." She slowly turned over into her clean pillow and drifted away. "His name is…" she yawned, "James."

-

Well? Reviews? Unsigned welcome…


	4. Born in Grief: Elizabeth Swann

Disclaimer- idea by the lovely Ophelia's Madness- please read her fic too!

About the birth of main characters.

Cat's in the Cradle

-Born in Grief; Elizabeth Swann-

Forth chapt. About Elizabeth…

-

"Ohhh… Oh, God, it hurts so much…" moaned the wife of soon-to-be-governor Weatherby Swann. He paced outside the door of his wife's bedroom as she lay inside. He never thought he'd feel so overwhelmed with joy when his dear Elizabeth, whom he fondly called Eliza, was in so much pain. A nurse hurried out of the room, nearly knocking into Weatherby.

"Oh, Miss, how is my wife?" He asked with a slight smile. She looked at him, then averted her gaze and hurried to grab a fresh rag from the closet, before hurry back into the room.

Weatherby sighed. Pacing was tiring and his wife had been in there for over an hour, bearing his very own son. Weatherby Philip Swann III. He smiled at the thought.

"Oh… God… Make it stop…" Eliza moaned and Weatherby winced. It was painful for him to hear, yet he was so thrilled that his dream of a heir was finally coming true.

Suddenly, from inside the room there was silence. For the last hour or so the labored breathing of his wife had come from the inside, and Weatherby held his breath in the quiet. And then, he felt a wave of relief.

A wail came from inside the room; a baby was crying. Weatherby smiled and pushed open the door. The doctor and two nurses Weatherby had hired stood by Eliza's bedside as she lay on the bed, fainted, more blood around her then he had ever before seen.

"Oh…" Weatherby uttered a little cry and headed quickly over to his wife as one of the nurses held his child. "Will she be…?" He knelt by her bedside and took her frail hand. It was cold, sticky with sweat and trembled slightly. He looked to the doctor, but the man shook his head, packing up his kit slowly. "Oh my God, Eliza!" Weatherby cried suddenly, upon realizing his wife's fate. He clutched her hand, but it had fallen limp. Her body was pale and drenched in sweat. Her eyes were half-open, a dull blue, but she looked at peace, for one who had just been through childbirth. She was never to be in agony again, though the thought brought Weatherby no joy.

"Oh, Eliza…" Weatherby moaned as he fell over her body but a nurse gently pulled him upright.

"Mr. Swann, your child. She's a girl." The nurse couldn't seem to smile, but handed Weatherby his precious reminder of his lovely wife.

"Oh, my child…" he murmured, tears welling up in his quickly aging eyes. "To have come into this world in such grief… My child…" he whispered to the girl as she looked around in wonder of the world and then gave a slight shiver. Weatherby wrapped her tighter and pulled her closer to his chest. "My Elizabeth…"

-

Well? Reviews? Unsigned welcome…


	5. A Bastard Child: Hector Barbossa

Disclaimer- idea by the lovely Ophelia's Madness- please read her fic too!

About the birth of main characters.

Cat's in the Cradle

-A Bastard Child; Hector Barbossa-

Fifth chapt. About Barbossa…

-

"Ya better marry me now, John, 'cause this baby ain't comin' out 'till ya do!" Alice Feather yelled at John Barbossa.

"Love, ya can't keep the lil' 'un inside ya, it ain't-"

"I don't bloody care what _ya_ think I 'can' and 'can't' do, this babe ain't bein' brought inta this world without a proper father!" She told him loudly, as the midwife looked to John in despiration. She couldn't do her job unless the mother was willing, and this mother was most assuredly not.

"Listen ta me, darlin' Alice, please, jist let the lil' 'un out and I'll marry ya at the next church we get ta, I promise." John pledged, but Alice was not taking that answer as she squeezed her legs together.

"Oh, a sailor's promise, so damn reassurin'! I've done a hell of alotta things my daddy wouldn't a been proud of, John, and marryin' ya is _gonna_ be one a 'em! Now get me ta a bloody church or this 'un ain't never gonna see the light a day!" She gave a moan as she contracted. The midwife looked at John and John looked at his wife whose eyes were clamped shut in pain. John sighed. This woman was exactly the type his mother had warned him against. Strong-headed. _His_ boy would grow up a gentleman, of that he was sure.

John walked over to his woman's legs and pulled them apart, standing to the side, as the midwife hurried in to attempt to pull the baby out before the angry mother caught on.

"John? John, what the hell ya doin'? John!" She screamed as the poor midwife yanked the child fully from the woman's body, after a few moments of pulling. She held the child and wrapped it in a swab, handing it to John.

"Thank you," he whispered to her and paid her quickly as he wife lay in a bit of a shock. The baby started to cry.

"I gave birth to a bastard." She murmured, looking up at the ceiling.

"He's beautiful, lookit-"

"No, John, I gave birth to a bastard! A bloody bastard!" Alice screetched, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his head in fury. The child cried louder and Alice seemed suddenly aware of its' presence. "Oh, baby, don't cry…" she shushed, "John, give 'im 'ere." She demanded and her husband obeyed. "He's a lil' boy…" she cooed to the babe, who had ceased to cry.

"What'll we name 'im?" John asked his wife as she played with the child.

"After my father, a' course." Alice replied, as though it were obvious. John sighed.

"A' course. Another Hector."

-

Well? Reviews? Unsigned welcome…


	6. Barely Alive: Davy Jones

Disclaimer- idea by the lovely Ophelia's Madness- please read her fic too!

About the birth of main characters.

_NOTICE- this chapter is a little graphic. It should probably be rated T. That was just an FYI, though if you've seen CSI, I think you're fine for pretty much anything…_

Cat's in the Cradle

-Barely Alive; Davey Joans-

Sixth chapt. About Joans…

-

The woman on the bed in the inn moaned faintly as blood lay about her. There was blood and goo oozing from her crotch and she was unconscious. A doctor entered the room, followed by his daughter who was his nurse, and the innkeeper who had called him. A midwife was in the room already.

"She's been doin' it all night!" The innkeeper complained, "That's why I called ya. Make 'er stop er there's gonna be business ta pay!" He ordered the doctor and then slammed the door. The doctor got straight to work as the midwife watched. "I can't get her child out, it simply won't come! And she's lost so much blood…" she told him and he nodded. The woman had begun to ooze from her nose and tear from her eyes. She wiggled a little on the blankets as they stuck to her and her sweat.

"Alright, Sally, get some more rags." He ordered his daughter, "We're going to need to cut the child out." He informed the midwife and she looked taken aback, but nodded. Sally looked shocked.

"Will the woman be alright?" She asked but her father ignored her. He drew a surgery knife from his bag and proceeded to clean it quickly with water and a rag. "Father, are you sure? Must this-" But she was cut off as her father, Peter Caldwell, sliced through the woman's lower stomach. The midwife pulled rags over the woman in an attempt to help the sudden blood flow. The woman gave a loud moan from her unconscious state and Sally cried out. "Father, she's alive! You can't _do_ this!" She cried and her father answered while cutting into the woman's stomach.

"If we don't get the baby out, both mother _and_ child will die." He told her. The woman gasped and blood gargled out of her mouth and down her chin. She began to bleed from the nose, as well.

"Father! This is inhumane! Put her to rest!" Sally practically screeched and her father's head shot up in anger.

"Here!" He thrust another knife at her, "Cut her throat!" Sally looked at the knife, her father's face and then the woman gave another gasp, gurgling up more blood and saliva. Sally ran from the room, sobbing.

Peter finally found the child in the woman's uterus and the midwife tore the child out, cutting it's sack that it was held in as the child gave it's first gasps of air. The doctor then walked over to the woman who was gasping fir air and finally put her to rest buy slitting her throat. The midwife held the baby who was redder than he should have been, and covered in afterbirth.

"Sally…" Peter called and his daughter cautiously re-entered the room as he covered the woman's body in some sheets. "Take the child. I'll go inform Mr. Prude that she is done." He said and left the two women in the room. The midwife packed up as Sally held the child. It had it's eyes shut and had labored breathing.

"What will happen to him?" Sally asked and the woman shrugged.

"I expect he will go to an orphanage. The woman hired me and there was never a mention of a husband or sibling to take him…" She sighed. "It's rather sad."

Sally cleaned the child's face with a rag. "He needs a name…" She said and the woman shook her head.

"Don't name a child you cannot keep." She said and Sally looked down at the silent baby.

"He looks like a…" she began as the midwife shook her head and left, leaving the door open. Sally smiled down at the child who looked in a troubled sleep. "Like a David."

-

Well? Reviews? Unsigned welcome…


	7. Someone to Fear: The Black Pearl

Disclaimer- idea by the lovely Ophelia's Madness

_So, I bet you thought this fic was done, huh? Nope, this here's the last one, and, most appropriately, it's about the one that the first movie, and a bit of the second, center on. _

_-_

Cat's in the Cradle

-Someone to Fear; The Black Pearl-

-

"_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_

_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

_When you comin' home dad?_

_I don't know when, but we'll get together then son_

_You know we'll have a good time then."_

-Harry Chapin, "Cat's in the Cradle"

-

"Pull that wood higher!" Soon-to-be-captain Jack Sparrow ordered a shipbuilder, who turned to him and growled back.

"Oh, yer'll be a'tellin' me how ta do my job now, eh?" The large man bellowed and the young Jack bobbed his head back like a bird and backed off. He strutted over the boards of the ship under construction for him. It was not a particularly large ship, but it was to be 'the fastest in the sea', as Jack quoted it. Upon the half-built haul walked another man, to join Jack. He was taller and of a slightly stockier build.

"Ah, Jack." The older man looked around, "So this be the ship yer buildin' fer yerself, eh?" He asked and Jack spun on the man. Upon seeing whom it was Jack relaxed, letting his arms fall upon a semi-built rail.

"Why, yes it is, mate." Jack smiled through gold and white teeth.

"Yer gonna be needin' a hat, then." The man, Hector Barbossa, informed Jack and looked over at him.

"I suppose…" Jack looked at him, "Had anything in mind?" He asked and Barbossa smiled.

"Here, _captain_," he handed Jack a large hat and Jack gave a huge smile, taking it from Barbossa with ringed fingers and placing it over his dreadlocked head. "Now, not that I'm expectin' anythin' in return…" Barbossa trailed off as Jack admired his new hat.

"You, mate, are going to be my first mate, for, eh, _thoughtfulness_. And attention to detail." Jack ranted, arms gesturing about, and sauntered over to the main poll of his new ship. Barbossa smiled at this new development and followed him over. Jack appeared to be stroking his ship.

"Jack…" Barbossa looked at the man, doubtfully, "It just be a ship."

"Ah," Jack spun around the poll with one arm and faced him, "But you're underestimating the grace of this 'ship'. She'll be the fastest in the sea."

"You know?"

"A lovely lady physic told me, and, since I have always made it a policy to trust lovely ladies…"

"Ah," Barbossa raised his eyebrows.

"She'll be the fastest in the sea," Jack repeated and spun around the poll some more, looking up in the air like a giddy child in his first fantasy. "She'll fly through the ocean and destroy other ships- and not just ships!" He paused and stared hard, whispering to Barbossa, who humored him, "No, every damn sailor in the entire ocean!" He danced back across the haul and stood on the side facing the great harbor of Tortuga.

"Alright, Jack, whatever ya say…" Barbossa headed off the ship the way he had come, leaving Jack to stare out across the sea and stroke the wood of his great ship. _His _great ship.

Jack smiled and looked up at the sky in a daydream, speaking to himself in a raspy whisper. "And she'll be feared throughout the sea, with black sails that hang in the wind. She'll be the destruction of man and ship, and she'll go by the name of… by the name of…" He smiled deeper, "The Pearl. The Black Pearl."

-

So, that's it… Any last reviews and thoughts before it disappears into the vault of never-again-seen fanfics? I'd love them, and, as always, unsigned are welcome.


End file.
